


Galaxies of purples and greens

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression, jihoon really is the most caring boyfriend, like its slightly implied, soonyoung isn't having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Soonyoung's going through some rought times. Life is taking a toll on him and shutting himself from the world seems like the only option. Jihoon is a very concerned boyfriend, who aches for the love of his life. However, he will try his very best to help Soonyoung get out from that void.





	Galaxies of purples and greens

PROMPT 3 MOVIE NIGHT: Soonhoon 

Everyone gets under the weather sometimes. You know, some people’s immune system isn’t as strong as others’. It has to do with defenses and antibodies and all that shit Jihoon had already long forgotten ever since high school. Being a music major really didn’t leave much time to research on why do people get sick. However, as much as he might not have been a doctor, Jihoon wasn’t an idiot. And maybe he didn’t know why microparticules fought with viruses, but he knew that Soonyoung wasn’t just going through a ‘horrible cold’. 

Dating someone one has known for a good decade can be helpful in some ways. This kind of way. The kind of way where one can tell the other is going through a very rough time. Dating an extrovert helps as well, Soonyoung had always been prone to express his emotions like a headline of a newspaper. So when Jihoon’s “how was your day?” meets a shrug and a “I don’t feel very well, good night.” The alarms go off.

It took an awfully long time for those red flags to wave in Jihoon’s head, it didn’t help the fact that Jihoon spent his hours in front of a computer with his, sound binding headphones on. Guilt soon replacing any other wailing emotion in him. Healthy relationships weren’t supposed to be built upon one party ‘saving’ the other. And, don’t get it twisted, that wasn't the case with Soonyoung and Jihoon. They brought the best out from each other: Soonyoung helped Jihoon in his loud, irreverent and slightly intrusive way, with his clinginess and his constant reminders that Jihoon was loved. And Jihoon loved him back, with smiles and slight touches, sharing clothes and home made food, with lullabies and bookstore dates. 

So, it hurts. Like a bitch. The week Soonyoung doesn’t step out of his room, doesn’t let Jihoon in, doesn’t eat, doesn’t go to his classes with those kids he loves so much. It hurts seeing the love of your life suddenly wither into nothing but a hermit, not a sound coming from that room. It hurts to feel like they are shutting you down, they are dealing with something so overwhelming alone and with such bad coping mechanism. 

Jihoon knocks on Soonyoung’s bedroom door one night, noticing that his boyfriend hasn’t even showered for almost five days. Soft knuckles meet the wooden surface softly, not wanting to disturb the other. “Babe, talk to me.” is all that comes out from Jihoon’s mouth, so quietly he fears the other hasn’t heard it.

“I’m fine.” comes the other voice, just as low, like the wood is mumbling back to him. It’s dry, hoarse, Soonyoung hasn’t talked in so long, the words feel foreign. There’s no pet name either. The taller had spent years coming up with a list of perfect nicknames and pet names for Jihoon. Yet, he seemed like he didn’t deem any of them appropriate at that moment.

“I know you aren’t sick, Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s resting his shoulder on the door, as if he could destroy the physical barrier. It sounds like a crossed-star lover type of trope, but there was nothing to hide, nothing to be afraid of. And Jihoon wanted to let Soonyoung know that. “Please.”

Just two syllables and yet his voice managed to break. All the hurt finally blooming out from his body, the glass holding all the guilt and terror finally shattering. Jihoon wasn’t the one to cry, he really wasn’t and there were no tears in his eyes. But he felt like sobbing, his chest was heavy and his breathing was getting shorter. The sudden realisation that he didn’t know how to help Soonyoung at all ambushed him like a rabid bull.

If he had payed attention he might have heard the soft, muffled footsteps coming to the door, but only when the rigid surface he had be leaning onto moved, Jihoon woke up from his daze.

“Could we watch a movie?” Soonyoung wasn’t looking at him, and his voice felt so tender, like new born petals of the most shy flower. Jihoon wanted to hold him, cup his face, embrace him tight, bury his nose in his neck and never let go. But that would break Soonyoung, he had to do that by his own accord, he had to be the one to approach the smaller or else, the petals would shred into nothing again.

“Of course, love.” Jihoon replied, his hand gesturing the other to follow him. “Which one do you wanna see?” their tone didn’t raise more than what would be considered ‘library appropriate tone’: a half whisper tainted with some louder vowels.

A feeble grip on Jihoon’s sweater made him stop in his tracks for a bit. Soonyoung was holding the fabric between his index and thumb, following the other. Jihoon smiled, really tried to hold it in as he continued to lead the way towards the small living room.

Once there, Jihoon helped Soonyoung get comfortable, noticing the grease in his bangs, half covered by his hoodie that he’d been wearing for almost a week. Yeah, Soonyoung didn’t look his best, with sad droopy eyes and the corner of his mouth uncommonly pointing downwards. “Could we watch Up?” 

Oh boy. If anything one had to know about Kwon Soonyoung is how weak he was for animated or pixar movies. They seemed to pull the right strings to make him feel all sorts of emotional. Crying every time the pitch so much as changes of the movie, singing all the sad songs amidst tears. Yeah, he was a grown up baby and Jihoon couldn’t deny him a good disney movie.

As he was turning on the tv and the dvd player, Jihoon sighed, hoping that the movie would turn out to be a trigger for Soonyoung, making him cry everything out and relax. Letting all the emotional baggage he had been carrying for five days, finally slip out from his grasp. The screen glowed blue, signaling that everything was in order, and once more, catching Jihoon off guard.

Soonyoung was sitting with his legs laying on one side, kind of a mermaid pose, a blanket covering him whole loosely. Jihoon tucked him in, wrapping the ends around Soonyoung’s shoulders before sitting down next to him. 

The movie played and the moment where the main couple receive the bad news, that they can’t have children, was it. The trigger. 

Soonyoung started crying on Jihoon’s shoulder. What started as merely sobbing, turned into words trapped in his throat, turning into muffled nonsenses against fabric. Said fabric was being stained by tears and snot, even a little bit of saliva, as Soonyoung tried to explain himself, soon letting the wails speak for him. Jihoon’s arms were around his boyfriend within milliseconds. One hand patting Soonyoung’s head, the other scratching his back, up and down in a soothing manner. 

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung implored, clutching onto Jihoon’s sweater, one hand on his shoulder, pulling the fabric until it was stretched on the neck line, the other on his bicep, finding some sort of a stability there. “I’m so so sorry, Jihoonie.” 

Jihoon all but sushed him, his lips finding the other’s hood and kissing it. “It’s alright, love. Everything is going to be okay.” he soothed him, eyes closing as it pained to see Soonyoung so miserable. Whatever happened to the boy had to be extreme, it had destroyed him and Jihoon felt almost violent towards whatever or whomever caused that. “We are going to make everything go back to normal. I’m not going anywhere.”

It could have been a nod from Soonyoung’s part, or him just wiping his snot on Jihoon’s shoulder. But the other decided to move them, so Soonyoung’s face was now buried in his chest. The cold air hit the watery marks on Jihoon’s clothes, but he didn’t even pay it any mind. Just holding a still crying Soonyoung against him, helping him through breathing so wailing wouldn’t turn into anxiety. 

And it worked. 

One could ask Jihoon to explain the entire episode frame by frame, and he still wouldn’t understand how he succeeded. But, Soonyoung went back to sobbing and suddenly, ragged breaths followed, his grasp loosened and swifted form clutching to wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s neck. The movie in the background, long forgotten, painted the walls with blue and red hues, all of them found in Soonyoung’s cheekbones when he pulled away from Jihoon’s chest.

His eyes were puffy, framed by red, irritated skin and sparkling water-y irises. His lip was still trembling from where his mouth hung agape, his nose clogged, sniffling. Angelically wrecked, he looked pitiful, and Jihoon rubbed his arms around his own shoulders, let his hands travel to his boyfriends face, down to his spine, eyes fixed on those feline ones.

“Hey, let’s go take a bath okay?”

 

 

Mirror fogged up, a bathbomb tainting the water with greens and purples and glitter. It smelled slightly like lavender and pine, and it reminded Jihoon of when he, Soonyoung and some friends went out camping. How their tent flooded and they didn’t stay the night to remember. But the hike had been nice, Soonyoung shyly kissing him near a cliff with the sunset in front of them. 

The present Soonyoung hadn’t let go of Jihoons hand ever since they stood up from the couch, his legs still wobbly even if he was sitting on the cold toilet lid. Undressing him had been a little bit of a struggle, but they managed. Jihoon had kissed his neck, pecked up his jaw and found his nose. Soonyoung hand sighed into it and searched for Jihoon’s lips. 

Not a fan of hot or warm showers, Jihoon took his sweet time before entering the bathtub, now filled with a galaxy of soap, his hand still interlocked with Soonyoung. “Show me your breathing, Youngie.” the smaller tilted his head as he spoke, not demanding, not curious, just a tad concerted that the other was losing the good pattern. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath, the exhale was shaky but he repeated the process until it wasn’t. And Jihoon squeezed his hand. 

Finally submerged, Jihoon’s back found the wall of the tub, and with the slightest tug, he invited Soonyoung in. Who didn’t hesitate, being a huge fan of baths and warm waters, the taller soon accommodated himself against his boyfriend’s chest, the other’s nipple piercing a reassurance where it met his skin. Leaning his head against Jihoon’s shoulder, another sigh escaped his lungs. 

Their foamy hands met on Soonyoung's collarbones, where Jihoon’s thumb caressed his knuckles. 

And after five days, Soonyoung smiled.

Small, shy, barely a tinge of what it normally was. But it was there, finally the stars that had been burning out one by one in the night sky every since Soonyoung fell “ill”, were shining again. All round them, in that cramped bathtub, with greens and purples and glitter, and Soonyoung and Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it from prompt 3! It is slightly more angsty and based on what happened irl. We won't dwell on that, but please if you are feeling like Soonyoung know that it's okay. It is okay to feel like that but also, I beg of you, dont refuse help, let people help you. 
> 
> And with that here's my twitter if you want to talk to me @yhsdior , i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
